


A Dozen Blue Roses Discarded on the Floor

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Series: Countdown [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cheating, F/F, Human AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every letter has 8 sentences that tells a story but not in the order the story goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dozen Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first part of this series this story belongs. I'm afraid that it doesn't make much sense without it.
> 
> A - L posted on [Tumblr](http://ghost-assist.tumblr.com/post/109854860011/a-dozen-blue-roses-discard-on-the-floor)
> 
> (Everyday I'll post one part.)

## A

A dozen of blue roses discarded on the floor.

And your arms sweep around her waist.

Awaiting a most sinful event.

Another heart broken, but you don't really care.

Another heart to conquer, but this fight doesn't seem really fair.

A myriad of beats within your heart.

Allow these feelings to build up more and more.

Anything for you; Anything for you.


	2. Beginning to Love

## B

Beginning to love your name on her lips.

Belonging together, but never really acknowledging that.

Beneath the stars you share your deepest thoughts.

Beholding her beauty and you shudder.

Bags under her eyes, and you put a hand on her face.

Believing it'll be fine, believing it'll work out.

Backstabbing him; no it was for love.


	3. Called the Wedding Off.

## C

Called the wedding off.

Collapse of a beautiful bride.

Cheating on no one.

Creases on her dress, you gaze at carefully.

"Come, let’s get away from all of this," you say calmly.

Calm the storm within your heart.

Cautious glances she gives you.

Charming smile she sends your way.


	4. Do You Think We'll Last Forever

## D

"Do you think we’ll last forever," she decides to ask.

"Depends on how long forever is," you reply.

Don’t look now, but your falling fast.

Does moving together sound like a good idea?

Deciding to ask her anyway; hopefully she’ll agree.

Despite all pain, she’ll moves on.

Don’t look back. (Don’t look back.)

Dozen blue roses always on display; you pluck one petal.

 


	5. Electricity is Too Cliché

## E

Electricity is too cliché to describe the way she makes you feel.

Eventually you’ll get it right.

Even when she’s not home you miss her.

Ending other relationships for her: was it worth it?

Entertaining her hobbies is more fun than you thought.

Empires fall under her gaze.

Eternally content in her arms.

Everyday you fall in love with Kanaya all over again


	6. Feeling Regret? No, Never

## F

Feeling regret? No, never.

Fiance is falling apart, but he’s now your ex.

Falling apart, is something you don’t want to see.

Failure to return was always your problem.

Finding peace in a woman who planned your wedding.

Fidelity is abstract idea that you can’t comprehend.

Fuck, you love her more than you should.

Fortunately, you always leave before it gets too heavy.

 


	7. Gather All the Courage

## G

Gather all the courage to kiss her.

Graciously, she returns the favor.

"Give me some time to fix your gown."

Getting more love letters from your wedding planner than your fiance.

"Grab me a bouquet of blue roses , and I’ll give you the stars in the sky."

Gently caressing the brunette’s face.

Green eyes have never been attractive to you.

"God, can we just kiss already?"


	8. How Did Everything Fall Apart So Quickly?

## H

How did everything fall apart so quickly.

Honestly, you didn’t mean for this to happen.

Hopefully, she’ll forgive you like she always does.

"Hey, I have something to say," you tell her.

"Hold on, I’m working on a client’s dress," she calls.

Heavy footsteps towards you doorway.

Hold your breath, and reveal the light.

Hatred is an emotion you’re too familiar with.


	9. "I'm Sure She'll Find Someone

## I

"I’m sure she’ll find someone better than me anyway."

In the end, I’m going to be the one who pulls the plug.

Inevitable, unavoidable, your fate is set.

In the dark, he was more appealing.

In the dark, you moan the wrong name.

Inches away from holding her again.

"I know you’ll find someone better than me."

Insist that you’ll be okay.


	10. John

## J

"John," he says with a bright smile.

January was always colder than December.

Just like that, a relationship that required years of building fell apart.

"Judging by the look on your face, you’ve done something bad again," Terezi says with a frown.

Jabs by a knife would never hurt as much as your guilt.

Joking about who will take you away this time.

Jewels should never be in your hands.

Jewels were never made for thieves.

 


	11. Kanaya Maryam! Nice to Meet You.

## K

"Kanaya Maryam! Nice to meet you, Ms. Serket."

Knocked on the door before she entered, but despite being undressed you let her in.

Kneeling over you, she arranges the flowers in your hair.

"Kudos to the groom, for he has such a lovely bride," she says quietly.

Knowingly, she leans in close with just a glance her direction.

"Kanaya… C’mon, let’s get away from all of this."

Kick down the door, and run out the church.

Kiss her as you ignore the guilty feeling in your gut.


	12. Luck is Your Element

## L

Luck is your element; but she never understood it.

Lately work has been taking over your relationship; and you feel it crumbling down.

Left alone, and your thoughts wander.

Losing the person you love is not your greatest fear.

Living a life without freedom is your nightmare.

Leave her, she’ll be better off without you.

Lack the capacity to end it peacefully.

Let her go; it’s for her sake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway to the end! Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you don't want to wait, go read M-Z [here](http://ghost-assist.tumblr.com/post/110798669041/a-dozen-blue-roses-discard-on-the-floor-2).

## M

Myriad of thoughts run through your mind.

Messy and alone, you clean up the apartment.

Many years later, she’ll forget about you.

Most people don’t deserve the shit you put them through.

Morals were never really your thing.

Made another mistake; lost another love.

Maybe tomorrow she’ll forgive you.

Maybe one day she’ll come back.


	14. No One Has Eyes As Bright As Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone.

## N

No one has eyes as bright as hers.

Needlework was something you found boring, but in the hands of a master they become art.

Nothing can make you love her more (And that terrifies you.)

Never looking at the hearts you’ve broken to make it far in the world.

Nestling close to you, she whispers, “Vriska, I love you.”

Needing more than a week to say the phrase back.

Nodding as she asks you for a dance.

Now, you’ll never have her in your arms again.


	15. Open the Door

## O

Open the door just to check if she’ll walk right back in.

Oh, she’s the only thing on your mind now-a-days.

Occupy the crevasses of your mind; you take time away from work.

Onto more engaging activities, but you always go back and fix up that dress.

Orchids around your room are slowly dying.

Often, you twirl the stem of roses until it pricks your fingers.

Obsessively, you try and avoid mentioning her.

Once again, the only person you can rely on is yourself.


	16. Patiently, She Waited

## P

Patiently, she waited for you to break it off with Tavros.

Pathetically, you went behind his back instead.

Perfect was never an option in your life.

Pillage your way into people’s lives.

Putting on a show that you’re tougher than you are.

Putting on a mask for all to see.

Pushed back into reality when you fell in love.

Pulling yourself out of the dark hole you’ve dropped yourself into.


	17. Queen of Your Heart

## Q

Queen of your heart (You decide to let her go).

Question your ability to make her happy (and you can’t).

Quickly, find her a way out. (She can’t stay with you).

Quietly wonder why she stays.

Quality time together never feels the same anymore.

Quiver in anger as you continue to ignore her (why doesn’t she leave already?)

Qualified as an official destoyer.

Quietly, you slowly leave her behind.


	18. Rest Easy

## R

Rest easy, she won’t be miserable with you anymore.

Regretting that you’re a coward in the end, but you move on.

Rain never felt so relieving.

Regain your life after she leaves.

Right now, your feeling on top of the world.

Renovations in a museum nearby, and you go visit.

Reveal her memory in the form of a shadow.

Remember that you did this for her, but somewhere inside you feel like crying.


	19. Salvation Only Occurs to Those Who Seek It

## S

Salvation only occurs to those who seek it.

Seeking her face everywhere you go.

Someday, you’ll look back and laugh at this.

Sending John away because you’re not so interested anymore.

Slowly coming to terms that you’re not as badass as you thought you were.

Seeking redemption, seeking to apologize.

Saw Tavros and didn’t avoid him.

Somehow, he forgives you.

 


	20. Tether On the Edge of Guilt and Sorrow

## T

Tether on the edge of guilt and sorrow.

Tender lips and ghost touches is what keeps you up awake.

Tell yourself that you’re a horrible person.

Tell yourself that people make mistakes.

Tell yourself that she’s not obligated to forgive you.

Tell yourself that you can forgive yourself.

Tomorrow is another day; and you’ll make it.

The best thing about life is that you’ll eventually find the light.


	21. Unfortunately, You Will Never Be Able to Shake the Guilt Away

## U

Unfortunately, you will never be able to shake the guilt away.

Understanding that you made your mistakes, you move on.

Under the twilight, you stay up all night and stitch up the dress she left behind.

Until you say sorry, she’ll never come back.

Unrelentingly, you peice together the shatter remains of the cloth.

Undo all evil, return to the light.

Unearth all the happy moments you shared.

Uselessness was never your favorite emotion (and this time you’re going to do something about it.)

 


	22. Vriska, I'm Done With You

## V

"Vriska, I’m done with you," were her last words before she left.

Visiting her new home, you wait in front of the door.

Voices behind you, and you turn to see her talking on the phone.

Valuing her privacy, she asks what are you doing here. (She tries to persuade you to leave.)

Venting out all of her frustration. (She’ll never forgive you.)

Very certain that she’s going to hurt herself. (If she keeps thinking about what you’ve done.)

Vouch that she was correct for leaving you (you’ve done horrible things.)

Vexed by your unusual behavior, she decides to hear you out.


	23. Wait For a Moment

## W

Wait for a moment because suddenly you can’t breath.

Wonder if she’ll forgive you.

Weakness doesn’t mean that you are weak.

Which direction will this story go, you have no idea.

Welcome the thought that she’ll come back to you.

Well, of course, she won’t.

Wind down and present you’re present.

With the mended dress, you both understand that things that were broken can be fixed.


	24. X Marks the Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have cheated a bit when writing X.

## X

X marks the spot where you wounded her once.

eXtend your gratitude as she pulls you for a hug.

eXamine how everything has changed for the better.

eXcited to be able to speak to her once more.

eXamine that she skips over certain topics.

eXact color of your checks are unknown.

eXaggerate your laugh when she softly tells you she’s seeing someone new.

eXpecting to get back together was laughable; but you know she’s happier now.


	25. You Ask Her If She Can Follow You Home

## Y

You ask her if she can follow your home (her home, but then again she doesn’t belong there anymore.)

You ask her to put on the dress you fixed.

You ask her to walk away again.

You tell her that it’s just a symbolic thing, and surprisingly she agrees.

You don’t want her to leave but…

You realize that it’s essential to see her move on.

You watch her figure disappear into the distance (yet again) and this time, you acknowledge that what’s done is done.

You know that she’ll never be yours (and that’s okay.)


	26. Zero Knowledge in How to Create

## Z

Zero knowledge in how to create.

Zigzag as you move from place to place.

Zealously finding yourself in your job.

Zeus should have been the god of adultery.

Zapping all those pure.

Zombie of the person he used to be.

Zip your mouth because the tourists realize that you’re not talking about Zeus.

Zoning out was embarrassing and you apologize.


	27. Chapter 27

And in the distance, you see her poised gracefully with a bouquet of blue roses quietly joking with the extravagant blonde woman; examine the smile on her face, those happy memories flash again, and it feels like you've been kicked in the heart. But you know that it was for the best, and you smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was reading this from beginning to end!


End file.
